legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trynee.
Witaj Witaj na Lego Hero Factory Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Szablon:Content from EB. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- TahuMahri (dyskusja) 14:51, maj 11, 2012 Gratulacje Gratuluję Ci zostania tutaj adminem. Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować to, radziłbym Ci zaimportować wszystkie przydatne arty tutaj z Hero Factory Encyklopedia Wiki. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 22:20, maj 11, 2012 (UTC) :Zapewne sam TahuMahri. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 15:09, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Prawdę mówiąc to nie mam zielonego pojęcia co jest nie tak. Może spróbuj zrobić oddzielny szablon dla każdej części i potem wyśrodkować każdy za pomocą center. Jeśli to nie wypali to skontaktuj się z Sovq na Wiki Społeczonści. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 16:48, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) :Czy o coś takiego Ci chodziło? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:32, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Forum Na Legopedii chciałem zrobić podobnie wyglądające forum i napisałem w związku z tym do helpera podając Twoją wikię za wzór. On po zrobieniu czego trzeba w odpowiedzi na moją prośbę napisał m. in. : '' Forum na wiki, którą podlinkowałeś wygląda dobrze, ale nie będzie działać, bo brakuje kilku szablonów i zmian z strukturze. Niestety w którymś momencie Wikia Polska zdecydowała zmienić domyślny układ/nazewnictwo/strukturę forum na nowych wiki i efektem są błędy i brak kompatybilności.'' Czy w związku z tym mógłbyś sprawdzić czy tutejsze forum działa w porządku? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 22:24, maj 14, 2012 (UTC) :Nie ma sprawy --~DKK(Dyskusja) 14:15, maj 17, 2012 (UTC) Wypchaj się tym ostrzeżeniem ! Się przejme ostrzerzeniem ... Sam zauwarzyłeś co napisałam czy karikonie13 cię poinformowała ( jest w stosunku do mnie wyjątkowo miła a jej za napisanie w mojej dyskusji czegoś takiego nie groziłeś blokowaniem ) . Yumiko122 odp Propozycjami też się wypchaj. Yumiko122 Co ze stroną Nexa? Zamierzasz ją poprawić ? Zrobiłabym to za ciebie ale naprawde nie umiem !Karikonie13 14:17, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Ehm... Nie ma tu galerii Jetbuga , Drildozera ani Nitroblasta ? Karikonie13 05:53, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) troche obrazów mam ale nie umiem zrobić :-( Karikonie13 11:51, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) dobra temat zamknięty bo nic nie umiem Karikonie13 13:21, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Czy na tej 2 ( eeee... ) tabeli ( ? jak to nazwać ) gdzie jest ,,Na Wikii'' , ,,Społeczność'' , ,,Bohaterowie'' i ,,Wrogowie'' w tym dziele ,,Bochaterowie'' a potem na ,,Drużyna Alfa 1'' nie ma Nexa Ewo i Rocki ?Karikonie13 14:41, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) Jeżeli chodzi o artykuł tygodnia, to ja się zgłaszam.- Ł.owca1 18:07, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Zrobione.- Ł.owca1 19:19, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Grafiki Czy macie może tutaj jakieś grafiki związane z LEGO Hero Factory: Galaktyczni Złoczyńcy lub LEGO Hero Factory: W Służbie Galaktyki? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 21:57, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz na najnowsze obrazy ;) - Ł.owca1 06:31, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Legopedia Dzięki ^^--~DKK(Dyskusja) 09:58, sie 3, 2012 (UTC) Edycja Łatwiej jest skopiować tekst z innej strony, co nie? Chodzi mi o edycje Miotacza Meteorytów. Co tam było-według ciebie-nie tak?Tajemniczy Mędrzec 12 09:06, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Tajemniczy Mędrzec12 Jemu nie chodziło o to, że skopiowałeś tekst z innej strony, bo w tym właściwe nie ma nic złego. TBPL miał na myśli to, że już istnieje artykuł Miotacz Meteorów, a Ty stworzyłeś kolejny, o podobnej zawartości. Też mi się to kiedyś zdarzyło. - Ł.owca1 09:12, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) : J.w, -Miotacz Meteorów- to ten sam artykuł, co Miotacz Meorytów, który ty stworzyłeś. TBPLdyskusja 10:41, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Czemu edytowałeś mój artykuł o generatorach? Było coś nie tak? Czemu edytowałeś artykuł o generatorach? było coś nie tak?Tajemniczy Mędrzec 12 19:08, sie 5, 2012 (UTC)Tajemniczy Mędrzec 12 Potrzebuję pomocy Aku'umo'' 09:13, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie: czy da się zablokować niezarejestrowanego użytkownika? Jeżeli tak, to mam kandydata http://pl.legoherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/91.231.25.8, który wprowadza bezsensowne treści do artów m.in. Toxic Reapa, Vapour. Czasem stworzy coś przydatnego, ale często miesza w artykułach. - Ł.owca1 14:02, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Strona Główna Pozwoliłem sobie zmienić grafikę i cytat tygodnia, bo Toa Mugetsu nie jest zbytnio aktywny. - Ł.owca1 09:12, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) : Eee.... od 3 miesięcy mam bana? (._. ) Ciasteczkowy Nugets 12:31, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) : Wybacz, zapomniałem. - Ł.owca1 14:59, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Ban Zbanuj TahuNuva2012 wypisuje fałszywe informacje w artach - Mugetsu z innego konta Popieram. -Ł.owca1 14:59, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Ja też. Aku'umo '''09:10, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) TBP wielki admin oczywiście czuwa nad swoją wikią non-stop >.> ViktoriaForever! 11:19, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) :Chill, ok? Staram się, to nie moja wina, że co chwilę odcinają mi neta O.o TBPLdyskusja 09:37, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Kolejny niezarejestrowany spamer http://pl.legoherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/178.183.180.50. - Ł.owca1 14:41, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Potrzebuje pomocy Współpraca Prowadzę wiki o gwiezdnych wojnach- Jedi wiki , chciałbym ci zaproponować współprace- Lordtrion 10:50, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) wybacz ale musze złamać zasadę regulaminu ...... oooooooo kurwa MOC Contest 2 Siema, mam dla Ciebie propozycję. Mimo, że pierwszy Contest się nie skończył, to mam już motyw na drugi. "Zbuduj stworzenie z Quatros". Co ty na to? Optimus Prime 13:40, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) edytuj o big joe 89.71.13.152 19:11, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) przecierz to był żart :-D . (co prawda koty jem na serio) ale chcesz to banuj . ty tu jesteś ,,admin...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 18:13, lis 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Widzę, że wspaniałych userów masz na tej wiki... Muge 15:47, lis 6, 2012 (UTC) to o mnie ? Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 13:00, lis 7, 2012 (UTC) Nieee.... mówię tak ogólnie, a to, że jesteś pieprzniętą wariatką, która stara się karać konie, je koty i jest zjebanym samobójcą nie ma nic do rzeczy... Muge 14:30, lis 7, 2012 (UTC) ,,Kari'' to nie ,,karać'' tylko mój kuzyn tak na mnie muwi ... I przydało się to przy wymyślaniu loginu . zresztą już nie lubię koni ... chyba że jeść Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 10:49, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) TBP, co powiesz na to, aby w najbliższym czasie zorganizować MOC Contest 2 się domaga ;) . - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:51, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Zjebałeś Spierdoliłeś, kurwa, spierdoliłeś i teraz ta wiki jest jeszcze bardzeij do dupyMuge 16:17, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) W ogóle ja cię nie rozumiem, TBP, zawsze musisz zaszpanować jak ty to potrafisz wybajerować stronę, a te całe zmiany skórki są potrzebne jak osłu trąba na dupie >.> ViktoriaForever! 18:22, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) ;3 http://pl.szczotkadokibla.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Factory:_Ognista_Przeprawa_-_BONUS - pozdrów resztę wiki ode mnie <;'3 ViktoriaForever! 14:48, lis 25, 2012 (UTC) Brawo TBP, MISZCZU WIKIKODU, teraz niebieskie linki jebią w oczy. Nie ma to jak szpanować znajomością wikikodu i wszystko pogarszać. Ale cóż, na tej wiki to chyba wszystko mają tendencję do takich rzeczy. Trzymaj tak dalej pro adminie ViktoriaForever! 10:14, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Trzy sprawy 1 Za co ten ban? Toż o tym push-upie to prawda 2 Zjebałeś 3 Mandolina Ci się rozkraczyła ty kanciasta bułko He-man Z żółtym jeszcze gorzej. ViktoriaForever! 12:07, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Dlaczego nie możesz zostawić tak jak było na początku? ViktoriaForever! 14:33, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) TAK ViktoriaForever! 14:52, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Mam problem z założeniem konta , wszystko odpowiednio wpisuję i nic o co może chodzić?? ta dokładnie to wyskakuje że w tej chwili nie możesz założyć konta lub coś w tym stylu i właśni prubowałem pare razy z innym chasłem i to samo Myślę, że powinieneś dać admina Ł.owcy. Nie uważam go wcale za mądrzejszego od ciebie, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, coś robi i nie opierdala się, budując słabe MOCi i wrzucając je na deviantarta, gdzie obejrzy je góra pięć osób. Obaj lamicie niemiłosiernie, ale on przynajmniej udziela się się na wiki, i chociaż uważa, że Breez ma włócznio-łuk, po nazwisku Farshtey powinno się stawiać apostrof, a "Darkness" to "Cień", to przynajmniej nie zmienia wyglądu wiki co miesiąc, za każdym razem na jeszcze gorszy niż poprzednio <;'d Takie jest moje zdanie, Ł.owca powinien dostać admina, bo nadaje się do tego lepiej niż ty ._. ViktoriaForever! 09:35, lut 12, 2013 (UTC) :Jeśli on nie ma nic przeciwko, to ja tym bardziej nie widzę przeszkód. Nawet chętnie mu go oddam ._. 'TeBePeel' 11:58, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) "Jestem aktywnym edytorem Encyklopedii Bionicle, Fanclubu Bionicle, Fanclubu Hero Factory" - usuń to, bo to nieprawda. ViktoriaForever! 14:36, lut 15, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight TBP, co Ty na to, aby znowu ubiegać się o spotlight dla naszej wiki? Sądzę, że przyciągnęłoby to więcej użytkowników na EHF. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:28, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Mogę złożyć podanie. Tylko czy mógłbyś zaprojektować wygląd spotlightu? - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 13:44, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Czy mógłybyś zająć się przetłumaczeniem tego? Chodzi mi o to, abyś to przerobił tak, jak "Meet the Heroes". - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:08, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) PS. Zgłosiłem już prośbę o spotlight ;) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 12:09, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Jasne, jest świetne :D Dzięki. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 06:39, kwi 13, 2013 (UTC) To może ty nie wstawiaj wszędzie kolorowych stron, linków i napisów, bo dla twojej wiadomości nie wszystko musi być wybajerowane w kosmos <.< ViktoriaForever! 11:41, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC)